Drunken Lust
by Scorpio-18
Summary: Chris helps a drunken Alex back to his hotel room......What will happen? Soz i'm rubbish with summary's Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley SLASH!


**Title: Drunken Lust (I know the title sucks)**

**Characters: Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley**

**Feedback: please give feed back, it's much ****appreciated**

**Note: this is my first SLASH story so please be nice, i hope that you all like it**

**I own none of these people, cause if i did well i'll leave that up to your imagination lol**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your gonna fall in"

"No i won't!"

Chris watched as a Drunken Alex walked the little wall that was round the Fountain. Chris hopped Alex wouldn't fall in, but Alex wouldn't listen to him cause he was so stubbon. Chris tried his best to make sure Alex didn't fall into the fountain, he tried telling Alex to be careful and to get down. But all Alex said was "I won't fall, i've done this before!"

"Yeah but not drunk, comon man. Let's go home" Chris frantically pleaded moving closer to Alex

"No......I don't want to" Alex argued walking closer to the edge of the fountain

"Alex don't" *Splash* "Step back" his efforts of trying to get Alex off the wall had failed, Alex had fallen in. Chris gave out a big sigh of frustration as he walked to Alex who was lay in the fountain of water. Chirs rolled his eyes when he seen that Alex was playing in the water "Alex" Chris sighed

"What, i'm playing with the fi-fi-Fishy's.......that's the one. yeah" he nodded his head as if agreeing with himself, while trying to catch a little fish

Chris laughed and shrugged it off "Comon man" he gave Alex his hand, so that Alex could get up on his feet

"I want to play with the fishy's" Alex used the puppy dog eyes and the sad face. He knew this always worked on Chris, he didn't know why but it always worked!

Chris tried to ignore Alex's puppy dog eyes, cause he knew it always pulled on his heart strings. He tried not to make eye contact with Alex, but had to look into Alex's beautiful brown eyes. Looking in Alex's puppy dog eyes made Chris give in to Alex "Ok, but not for long"

"YAY!!!" Alex cheered knowing that he had won.

Alex picked up a fish and started petting it, Chris rushed over and put the poor little fish back in the water "ALEX!!!! Fish need water, you can't pet FISH'S!" Chris voice grew angry cause Alex was acting like a little child

"I'm sorry, it's just......It's so pretty......and cute" Alex's voice lowering, cause he had never seen Chris flip like this before

"Sorry man, i didn't mean to shout at you" Chris apologised rubbing his face with his hand. He felt so bad for shouting at Alex, he didn't know what came over him. He never shouts.

"I just wanted to pet the fish" Alex whimpered, his sad face pulling on Chris' heart strings

"Look, why don't we get you back to the room, heh? and dry you off" Chris suggested trying to get off the subject of fishes

Alex nodded his head "Good-bye Fishy's!" he shouted as he got out of the fountain almost falling over the little wall

"Look, the fish ain't def, and neither am i" Chris pointed out

"Yeah but there under water, you know when you have your head under water.......You can't hear any thing, and i wanted the fish to hear me" Alex explained

"I think they heard you" Chris nodded his head and tried not to laugh

"You think" Alex asked with a confused look, his face looked so cute as he looked at Chris trying to figure out if the fish could hear him

"I know they can hear you. And if they could talk, they would say bye to you too" Chris smiled, pointing at the fish

"That's just silly! Fish can't talk" Alex abruptly stated, storming off

"And talking to a fish isn't" Chris mumbled to himself

"Your just stupid Chris, fish can't talk.........or can they" Alex's puzzeled face made Chris laugh

"Your a crazy guy Alex" Chris shook his head and laughed

Alex shrugged his shoulders before walking off

"Alex wait up!" Chris shouted running after Alex

Chris helpped Alex to the hotel room, making sure he didn't fall over anything or hurt himself. When they got to the door of the hotel room, Chris let Alex's arm go so that he could open the door.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS" Alex sang at the top of his voice falling over

"Shhhhsh Alex, you'll wake everyone up" Chris said with an angry tone in his voice

Chris picked Alex off the floor and helpped him inside the hotel room. He walked Alex over to the bed before lying him down

"Let's get you out of those wet cloths" Chris was concerned Alex might catch a cold in those cold wet cloths. So he decided to undress Alex

Chris helpped Alex take off his t-shirt "Let's get these off you, so you can get nice and warm" Chris started to undo Alex's pants

"Hey.....What are you doing?" Alex asked in a confused manor

"Look your pants are wet, you need to take them off" Chris instructed finishing taking Alex's pants off

When Chris had finished, he placed Alex's wet clothes on a radiator to dry them off. He walked into the bathroom and got a towel. He sat down on the bed next to Alex and started drying Alex's hair with the towel

"Why are you looking after me.......i called you an idiot" Alex asked stopping Chris from drying his hair

"Actually, you said i was silly" Chris corrected drying Alex's hair again

"Yeah but, even so.......That was mean, why do you put up with me" Alex asked swallowing as he did so

Chris stayed silent, not sure of how to say why he really put up with Alex. He really wanted to shout 'I love you Alex' but he knew he couldn't, Alex would freak if he knew his best friend loves him the way Chris did

"Well" Alex insisted on an answer, he looked into Chris' big blue eyes trying to figure out what was wrong and why he couldn't answer

"Your my friend Alex.......I'm always here for you" Chris replied hiding his true feelings

"But your not like any friend i've ever had........For some reason, i get this strange feeling inside when i talk to you" Alex opened up

"You do" Chris questioned

Alex looked directally at Chris, looking at Chris' big blue eyes. Alex couldn't hold back any longer, the guy he loved was sat right in front of him. Alex thought he looked so adorable when he was confused, so he kissed Chris on the lips. A shocked Chris pulled away with out thinking

"I'm sorry man" Alex apologised

"Don't be" Chris said kind of wanting Alex to kiss him again

Alex went for a second attempt, and kissed Chris on the lips. Chris was still unsure of what to do, cause he had never been in this situation before. A tingling feeling ran throgh Chris' body at the contact made with Alex's soft lips. Then Alex ran his hands down Chris' body to his t-shirt before running his hand up it and removing it. This time Chris kissed Alex, he kissed him hard on the lips showing Alex that he wanted him badly. Alex complyed to Chris' approval and ran his hand down Chris' back to his pants. He slipped his hand in Chris' pants and slid it round the front. He started teasing Chris by stroking his shaft and running his other hand over Chris' chest. Chris was in complete content, loving everything Alex was doing to him. Alex started biting Chris' neck leaving red marks causing Chris to moan. Alex loved hearing Chris moan in content, so he started biting Chris' nipple causing a very content moan escape Chris' lips. Chris' moaning was turning Alex on, he wanted to show Chris how much he wanted this, and how much he loved him too.

"I want you......So bad Alex" Chris moaned

Chris pushed Alex back on the bed so he was lying down, before crawling on top of Alex and kissing him hard on the lips. Chris' hands moved slowly down Alex's body before getting to his boxers, Chris slowly slipped his lovers boxers down and off. He gently kissed Alex's neck before kissing down the soft skin to Alex's belly, he looked back up at Alex and gave a little smirk causing Alex to fling his head back anticipating Chris' next move. Alex gritted his teath together as Chris began digging his nails running them on the inside of Alex's legs. Alex loved Chris being in charge, mainly cause Chris was older and stronger than Alex.

"I can't take it any more!" Alex cried sitting up abruptly causing Chris to sit back on his heels

"What's up Alex" Chris asked with a confused look on his face

"I...." Alex muttered trying to figure out what was wrong

"Tell me what you want me to do" Chris smiled stroking his lovers face

"I just want to be close to you........Baby I want you so much" Alex whispered holding Chris' face

"But......i don't understand Alex" Chris shook his head

"I want to feel your breath on my skin.......I wanna spend all night tangled up............In your love" Alex sang still holding Chris' face

Chris realised what Alex was wanting, Alex wanted Chris more than he had ever wanted anyone before. But Chris wasn't sure, he had never done anything like this before. What would he do, where would he start. All these thoughts were running though his head when he heard Alex say "Kiss me.......I'll show you what to do"

Chris nodded and kissed Alex on the lips before having Alex roll him over so he was on his back and Alex was lay on top of him. Alex began undoing Chris' jeans and pulled them down, Chris was still unsure but kissing Alex set felt some how right, like they were ment to be. Chris felt his lips tingle as Alex kissed harder, trailing his lips down Chris' neck before stopping at Chris' chest

"Are you ready for this" Alex asked

Chris nodded and aloud Alex to remove his boxers. Chris braced himself not knowing what Alex was going to do, then he felt Alex run his hands up and down his chest. Alex crawled back up onto Chris, pulling his legs up so he could move closer to Chris and gain full access to Chris' opening. Alex began to tease Chris by rubbing his now hard cock up against Chris' entrance, causing a moan to escape Chris' lips. Alex loved hearing his lover moan so he carried on teasing lover till he was satisfied that Chris couldn't take any more

"Alex......please" Chris moaned inbetween breaths

Alex stopped making sure he didn't move earning a confused look from Chris

"W-What are you doing?" Chris asked in-patiently

Alex quickly thrusted into Chris' tight entrance causing the older man to cry out in pain before gritting his teeth together and gripping the sheets on the bed. Alex stopped knowing he had hurt his lover, he went to pull out when Chris pulled him close

"Don't stop" Chris begged shaking as he held Alex's hips close to his

"B-But i hurt you" Alex whimpered

"Keep going" Chris pleaded forcing Alex's hips to get closer

Alex began thrusting again this time slower because he didn't want to hurt his lover. Alex was shaking and almost in tears making it uncomfortable for him to carry on, Chris knew Alex was hurting so he pushed Alex back on his heels and kissed him lovingly on the lips

"It's ok.....I'll tell you when it hurts" Chris soothed stroking Alex's cheek

"But......" Alex was cut off by Chris' soft lips hitting his

"I want this more than anything" Chris lovingly said as he looked into his lovers big sad brown eyes

Alex nodded as a smile crossed his face, knowing that Chris felt the same way. Alex proceeded and lay Chris on his back before pulling his legs up so Chris was wide open, moving closer he took one deep breath before pounding into his lover. Chris threw his head back in enjoyment bucking his hips up to meet Alex's every thrust, moans were heard as Alex grew rougher forcefully thrusting deep inside Chris.

"Keep going babe......" Chris moaned into Alex's neck as he pulled his lover closer to him

"God you feel so good" Alex cried trying to keep at a steady pace

Chris filpped a surprised Alex over so he was lay on top of the younger man, earning a slightly confused look from Alex. Chris trailed kisses all the way down Alex's neck, he rubbed his now hard member up and down Alex's opening before thrusting into him. Alex's cry soon turned into loud moaning, leaving the older man satisfied that he was doing a good job.

"You like that babe..." Chris smirked

"I would like it more...........if our bodies were touching" Alex moaned pulling a heavier Chris down so thier bodies were touching

"But.......I'm too heavy" Chris explained stopping his movement

"I don't care" Alex tried once again pulling Chris down

Chris put his full weight on top of Alex retaining his momentum again and thrusting deep into him. Chris could feel he was at breaking point. One final thrust and Alex felt a warm sensation inside of him, Chrsi held thier a little longer before going to pull out when Alex stopped him

"You forgot something" Alex lovingly said holding Chris face

"W-What did i forget" Chris questioned

Alex kissed Chris softly on the lips before letting Chris pull out, letting a little sigh escape the younger mans mouth.

"I love you Chris" Alex replied snuggling up to his lover

"I love you too Alex" Chris replied snuggling back

Chris and Alex fell asleep in eash others arms that night

**The End**


End file.
